Trust Me
by kamesinmypants
Summary: Klaine one shot. Blaine has fallen to the bottom of the social pyramid, Kurt helps him. (I'm terrible at summaries) Badboy!Blaine, AU.


Walking into the dark alley placed between two abandoned buildings, Blaine found a location to sit. It was dark and foggy out, not to mention the small rain drops falling from above. The teen sat cross-legged on the hard, dirty asphalt. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

His head dropped, dark colored curls falling before his eyes, blocking his view. Blaine let out a repressing sigh, followed by a shaky inhalation. Rain drops collected in his hair and on his worn-out, brown, leather jacket. The miscreant ran his fingers through his hair and returned to the position he was in prior to this action.

He thought back to what had just happened, what this means for his future. Not that he believe he was going to have a bright future anyway. Sure, he was a very intelligent, straight A student, but it's not likely for him to ever get a job, due to his rough background.

With all these memories flooding his mind, he couldn't handle it anymore. Blaine had to let go. Tears started forming in his eyes, only to be released and stream down his face. The only reason the tough boy even began to think crying was an acceptable action right now was because… well, this is the only place he could be alone. The only place he was sure no one would find him. Blaine felt alone, able to let it all go, able to forget, yet remember, all his troubles.

He sat with his head in his knees, sobbing. His quiet sobs grew louder and louder, drowning out the pater of rain. Blaine tried to calm himself, just enough to regain his normal breathing pattern, when he heard footsteps. He tried ignoring them, hoping whomever it was would just pass by and not say anything to him. It wasn't like he wasn't used to the feeling of neglect and begin ignored; he has experienced that his whole life. The footsteps became louder and louder, then came to an abrupt halt.

"Go. Away," Blaine growled.

The figure that had approached Blaine crouched down next to him. "No. What's wrong?"

Blaine looked up at the person, he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Kurt," Blaine began. "H-how'd you know I was here?"

"Over the past months we've been dating I took notice in the fact almost every time you get angry or upset, you find your way into this alley rather than talking about what's bothering you." Kurt placed a gentle hand on Blaine's leather-clad shoulder. "I couldn't find you anywhere, so I figured you were here. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"There isn't anything wrong with me."

"Blaine, I never said there was anything wrong with you. It's clear to me that you're upset, considering the fact that you're crying, babe."

Kurt caressed Blaine's face, wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

"Fine. I'll admit that I'm upset, but it's none of your damn business," Blaine spat.

Kurt really hated how stubborn Blaine was being, not that he wasn't ever stubborn. He knew that Blaine doesn't like when people butt into his personal life and nudge their way into his problems. But with Kurt, it was different. He's Blaine's boyfriend, the one who has given Blaine more love than anyone on the planet and the only one who seems to care about him.

Blaine dropped his head again, sighing harshly, allowing more tears to escape his eyes.

Kurt sat down on the wet pavement, no caring if he ruined his designer clothes (such a rare occasion this was), but helping Blaine vent it much more important.

"I'm not going to make you talk about this, love, but whenever you feel comfortable with sharing the burden, I'll be right here. I just want you to know that I love you and I really care about you, and what's upsetting you," the blue-eyed boy spoke softly.

Blaine stayed silent for a while, the only thing audible being small, broken breaths being choked on by the troubled teen and the sound of rain coming down harder and harder than it was earlier.

Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine in a comforting manor. Blaine's head rested on Kurt's shoulder, arms around the frailer boy.

"I got kicked out," Blaine mumbled.

"What?" Kurt asked, not sure as to what Blaine was referring to.

The dark-haired male sighed then inhaled a breath of foggy, humid air sharply. "Landlord found out I'd been living alone and kicked me out."

Kurt was shocked and let speechless.

"If it weren't for my dad skipping out on my family, if it weren't for my mom being a stupid alcoholic who cares about nothing, and if it weren't for Cooper being so self-absorbed, I wouldn't been in this situation."

"You know," Kurt started. "If it weren't for them, we would have never met."

Blaine removed himself from Kurt's warm embrace. He repositioned himself in front of Kurt so he could look at his beautiful, flawless face.

"I know… All I meant was that if they hadn't acted like that I'd have a house to live in."

Knowing that Blaine was now homeless literally broke Kurt. He absolutely couldn't fathom the fact that his love hasn't a place to stay. Just then, Kurt had an idea.

"You can come stay with me, Blaine," Kurt offered.

"Your dad wouldn't like that though."

"He'll understand, trust me."

Kurt stood up and extending his hand for Blaine to take. Blaine took his hand and stood up as well. The couple intertwined their fingers and began to walk to  
Kurt's house in the pouring down rain.

"You're the only one I do trust, Kurt."


End file.
